


1. The Magician

by Liana_DS



Category: Zhang Li Yin (Musician), 重返20歲 | Back to 20 RPF
Genre: Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika artis yang (katanya) sempurna di atas panggung jatuh sakit.</p><p>[Mellow Son-Mother LuYin.]</p><p>#getsomerestLu</p><p>Berdasarkan makna kartu nomor 1 dari seri tarot Major Arcana, The Magician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Magician

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

**__ **

**_The Magician_ ** **menggambarkan bakat, kapabilitas, dan keserbabisaan.**

* * *

  


  


Lu Han menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kebanggaan yang tak terbatas saat menerima _standing ovation_ atas penampilannya di atas panggung malam ini. Dia adalah pangeran teater baru yang termasyhur di seluruh negeri karena tarian anggunnya dan suara merdunya.

Orang bilang, latihan akan berujung pada kesempurnaan. Lu Han telah membuktikannya. Dalam hati, ia tersenyum sinis pada seorang pria di bangku penonton yang memandangnya ngeri. Pria itu tampaknya tahu bahwa teater tuanya akan kehilangan cahaya karena semua cahayanya direbut oleh Lu Han.

_Kau melakukan kesalahan besar dengan melempar Han Geng dan Li Yin keluar teatermu tanpa alasan jelas, Kim Youngmin. Kini, anak mereka akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bersinar di panggung hiburan._

_Ya, aku._

Baba, Mama, _seluruh penghormatan ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian._

* * *

  


“Kau tidak sempurna, Lu.”

Lu Han membenci semua orang yang mengatakan ini—kecuali wanita ini: ibunya.

“Penampil yang sempurna tidak akan mencederai kakinya saat menari atau menderita nodul vokal karena menyanyi.”

‘Tapi aku ingin tampil lagi, _Ma_! Dokter bedah sudah membetulkan semuanya, jadi aku dapat bekerja lagi!’ ketik Lu Han di ponselnya. Selama masa pemulihan pita suara pasca operasi nodul, hanya ini cara Lu Han berkomunikasi.

Li Yin, wanita yang sebelumnya bicara pada Lu Han, mendesah berat. “Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu? Kau tidak boleh tampil sebelum pulih benar!”

‘Fansku menungguku!’

“Sekali lagi, kau tidak boleh tampil!”

Lu Han baru akan mengetik sesuatu lagi untuk mengajukan protes, tetapi Li Yin mengambil ponsel sang anak, mematikannya, dan memberikan sang anak sebuah kecupan lembut yang mengejutkan di dahi.

“Aku tidak mengharapkanmu menjadi sempurna. Apa yang kuharapkan adalah kebahagiaanmu, Nak.”

Hingga hari ini, Lu Han belum menemukan cara untuk tidak tersentuh oleh kata-kata cinta ibunya. Ia jadi menyadari apa yang salah dalam hidupnya.

Lu Han berjuang keras di teater untuk mendapat sorotan yang pantas Li Yin dapatkan. Untuk seorang penyanyi yang belum sempat bersinar. Juga untuk mendiang ayahnya Han Geng, seorang penari hebat yang tidak memiliki tempat untuk tampil.

Akan tetapi, tidak ada dari mereka yang menantikan sorotan itu setelah kelahiran Lu Han. Mereka bekerja keras di luar teater, mengabaikan mimpi mereka sendiri, hanya untuk Lu Han. Mereka berjuang bukan untuk sebuah panggung yang pernah menghilangkan balada mereka, melenyapkan tarian mereka. Bukan itu yang mereka inginkan.

“Terima kasih banyak karena berusaha menjadi sempurna untuk kami, tetapi kau yang sekarang juga cukup,” Li Yin mendekatkan tangan Lu Han pada pipinya dan tersenyum lembut, “Terlalu banyak sorotan akan membuatmu buta, Lu Han. Nah, lain kali, jangan lukai dirimu sendiri, ya.”

Orang bilang, latihan berujung pada kesempurnaan. Mereka ternyata salah.

Tetapi cinta membuatmu merasa sempurna dan lengkap. Ini benar, Lu Han menyimpulkan.

* * *

  


**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> Luhan-jiejie katanya sakit gegara obat tidur yg nenangin dia waktu naik pesawat (terkait fobia ketinggiannya)? gak elit banget.  
> hahaha, gak, gak, aku bercanda kok XD peace, peace. gpp, tiap org punya kelemahan, meski di atas panggung mereka serba bisa.  
> tetap semangat Luhan-jie... ups, Luhan-ge! moga cepat sembuh (maksudnya BENER-BENER SEMBUH, bukan kelihatan sembuh doang).  
> ibu Li Yin selalu ada untukmu -loh


End file.
